XLR8
XLR8 (エクセラレート, Ekuserareto), pronounced "Accelerate", is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. "I've got a need for speed!" :—XLR8. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Jim Ward (English), Tsutomu Densaka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Ashley Johnson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as XLR8 XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. Ben 10,000 as XLR8 XLR8's arms, legs and tail stripes are white instead of blue. There are less stripes on his tail and he is taller. XLR8's clothing now has longer sleeves with a pair of stripes under the shoulders and has an arrow-shaped symbol on his lower torso. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as XLR8 Gwen's XLR8 is more upright. Her face lacks the black markings that Ben's has, replaced with freckles. She has yellow eyes and Gwen's hairclips. She has a black helmet. The majority of her outfit is dark blue with a light blue section around her neck that goes down her chest in a V-formation, light blue stripes on her forearms and wrists, two light blue stripes on the end of her tail, and a light blue stripe on each of her legs where the outfit ends. Her hands are more human shaped with claws for fingers. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest with a cat shape surrounding it. Attributes: Gallery File:XLR8_os_Faceplate.png|Ben's XLR8 with Facemask on. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Speedyquick Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. In The Unnaturals, it was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. In The Krakken, XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down. According to the pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. This was first shown in Store 23. XLR8 also seem to think at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. In Back with a Vengeance, when Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire. This shows that XLR8 has a prehensile tail. In The Krakken, it is shown that XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. Powers *'Wall and Water Running': *'Prehensile Tail': *'Tornadoes': Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Jumping': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Recovery': *'Enhanced Dexterity': *'Sharp Claws': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. It was revealed in Rules of Engagement that XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, as shown in Third Time's a Charm, where he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead. Equipment *'Helmet with Facemask': Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Etymology XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. References See Also Notes & Trivia *There is a buzzing-like sound effect that occurs whenever XLR8 speaks. *According to Matt Wayne, XLR8 is not as strong as Fasttrack. *XLR8 appears to have more control over his speed than Fasttrack, who sometimes has trouble stopping, while XLR8 could always stop immediately. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. **However this poll only had the first twelve aliens. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different technical institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. Category:Kinecelerans Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens